


Gifted Creatures

by Chillychan56



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillychan56/pseuds/Chillychan56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you enter your new college, things can get pretty crazy. Especially if your new friends aren't normal. This story is about you and your new life living with things you never knew existed. It makes you wonder, why are you here? Are you one of them? You have to read on to find out the truth about this new, messed up life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story on my mind for a while but i couldn't find time to write it. Well now i do. I hope you like it, and please comment on how i am doing, it really helps.

"[Y/n], if you feel as though this is the wrong choice then you can go to San Diego with your father." Your mother reminded. She was trying her best to not make your decisions, but you chose to be with her, and only her.  
  
"I understand mom, but I want to be with you. I love you."  
  
Your mother and father had a big fight and it caused them to divorce after 16 years of marriage. They stayed together long enough for you to grow up. You just graduated high school and your mother was taking you to a college closest to her place.  
  
Her new place was .... strange, but you didn't mind. It wasn't very far from the college, so you can visit her whenever. Sometimes, just to get some of her homemade cooking.  
  
She pulled up to the front of the college. You looked at the college building through the clear window. It was huge! You didn't expect it to be so big. Your mother rolled down her window before she pulled away,  "Are you sure you want to walk in alone? This really isn't like you."  
  
She was right it wasn't like you. Your mom walked into every grade with you, not missing a single one. However this was college, and you had to grow up. You needed to stop relying on her.  
  
"It’s alright. I got this!" You put a fist in the air to show her how confident you were. So confident you began to exaggerate. "Registering into this college, is going to be like ... baking a wedding cake!!" You were practically brimming with confidence.  
  
Your mother could see your new found confidence and left you be. "Alright sweetheart, have fun and make lots of friends. Oh and don't get lost, this place looks pretty big. See you. Bye!!!!"  
  
Your mother soon drives off leaving you standing in the courtyard, trying to figure out which way the office was.  
  
{A lot later, probably before sunset}  
  
'I can't believe I did what mom told me not to do, I actually got lost.' You thought. 'I haven't even seen anyone to ask for directions. Ugh.' You turn yet another corner, slouching over and not paying attention to where you were going. Your body bumps into something, or rather, someone.  
  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" you had stuttered an apology, but there was silence after.  
  
You were too embarrassed to look the person in the face, so you kept your eyes glued to the ground. 'I can't believe I stuttered, great first impression [y/n].'  
  
"What’s your name?" You had heard a soft, gentle male voice ask. You looked up to speak to the person properly. The first thing you saw on the boy's face was his beautiful turquoise eyes. They looked enchanting. You broke your gaze before he noticed your stare.  
  
"Come on Eren, you know how hard it is to feed after sunset." You heard a woman's voice scold. You glanced in that direction to see a female around 17, with a red scarf and long black hair. She looked like a model, making you jealous. You move you gaze slightly to the left of her to see a blonde-headed boy with blue eyes, looking to be slightly younger, standing beside her.  
  
"Well, what is it?" The man asked again. You turned and looked back at him in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" You asked with a confused tone.  
  
He chuckled. "What’s your name ?"   
  
'He laughed. What did I say that was funny to him?' You thought. ‘This guy is weird.’  
  
You then answered his question. "My name is [y/n], and umm...." You paused unsure if you should ask him. "Do you mind telling me where the main office for this college might be?"  
  
He smiled at you. His smile was big enough to show you two of his front teeth. You noticed they were longer and sharper than the rest of his teeth. You looked back at his eyes, and for a split second you swore you saw red glisten in his pupils.  
  
"Of course [y/n], my name is Eren." He then motioned the other two to come closer. As they stood together, You noticed they were all wearing black outfits with dark leather straps around most of their body parts. Maybe it was a uniform?  
  
"This is Mikasa and Armin but they both have somewhere to be." He glanced at the pair. "You two can go and feed if you want, but I’m going to show this sweet young lady to the office." He said ‘sweet’ with a different tone of voice. Eren was now glaring at Mikasa. Mikasa had gotten the hint.  
  
"Alright Eren. Armin let's go." Mikasa said as if she had just been given an order.  
  
"But Mikasa, what abo-"  
  
"Armin." The blonde was interrupted by Mikasa's commanding voice.  
  
"Mmm." He had clenched his teeth. Armin felt a little frustrated but held it in.  
  
"Yes Mikasa. I understand." He said, looking Mikasa in the eyes.  
  
They soon trailed off. Eren began leading you down a hallway, with a tight grip on your hand. A very long hallway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very hard to describe. I am very sorry it may be a little short. And if there are grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for reading and please comment. :


	2. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter was a little short, but this chapter is going to be a lot longer. I was trying to fit at least a few more characters into the story this time, But not all of them. So please comment on how I am doing and tell me whether I should keep the short Like the first chapter, Or keep them long such as this chapter. Your opinions count. Enjoy! :)

You were still holding Eren's hand, and being guided down a hallway. It felt as though the hallway started to repeat, the same doors would appear and the same photos on the wall were there every 5 minutes. You started to think you and Eren were lost

"Hey Eren, umm, did you get lost?" You had asked trying not to offend him. But he seemed to not mind, instead he stopped and turned around.

"[y/n] you should know that I don't get lost, especially in this hallway." He emphasized on the word 'this'. He was holding on to your wrist pretty tight.

"E-Eren, your hurting me. Can you let go?" You tried your best not to wince at the pain. He was looking into your eyes for a while now. You couldn't do know nothing but look back into his.

"[y/n] you have beautiful [e/c] eyes, and your [s/c] skin looks very ..... " He trailed off as he left your eyes and looked close to your neck. He was leaning in closer to you. Your were now in an embrace with him. Your hands were on his chest, and his was on your waist. Of course, Eren moved closer to your ear, making you blush a dark red.

"H-hey Eren, umm, w-why are you-" You were interrupted when Eren grabs you by your shoulders, very rough.

"It is ok, [y/n] I like it when your flustered." He had whispered into your ear. Very slowly. " I like it when the blood goes to your face, nice and warm, rushing from your heart to your cheeks. And the best part ...." He lowered down his face from your ear, grinning at an important vein on your neck. "Is when the warm blood goes right pass your neck. Right. Here." His teeth grew sharper and you could feel his hot breath on your neck.You tried to calm yourself down, but it was too hard. Eren was about to bite down hard onto your neck until...

"EREN YEAGER, WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT FEEDING ON THE STUDENTS." The voice wasn't technically yelling, but it was loud. It was a male's voice but you couldn't tell where it was coming from. When Eren let you go and backed away with his hands up, in a surrender motion, you looked around for where the voice was coming from. You saw nothing but the same halls.

Eren's face changed from seductive and predatory, to a pouting, begging face, almost like a child would have. 

"But Grandmaster," He was whining like a child. "she isn't a student, she is a regular human, I sensed it, sort of." He said the last part as a whisper. "And you said as long as we take them to the 'Hallway Of Repetition' and erase any memories of entry, we could feed. You promised." Eren was now turning his back to a wall, with his arms crossed and sticking his lip out.

" I know I said that, and I did promise but-" 

"But, she has now been enrolled. So back off!"The loud voice was soon interrupted by another loud voice. It was female, but it wasn't as loud as the one before. Just more ... demanding.

Eren was soon hit on the back of the head by a girl, who was wearing a lab coat, witch hat, and what seemed to be a wand and a group of flasks in both of her side pockets. She wore her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, and had long white socks with grey converse all-stars.

She turned around to walk away from the boy, who was now squatting on the floor holding his head. She started to head towards you and stopped a few feet away.

"[y/n] here is the newest member of 'Lusas Naturae: Nicklemonous's school for all kinds Monstrum'." She held out her hand. " Hi there my name is .... are you listening?"

You were listening, You had grabbed her hand to shake it. You were glad someone was actually helping, instead of trying to rape you or something. *cough* Eren *cough*. "Yes I am listening." You had said, very confidently.

"Alright, my name is Lezailüuacutainiäreblairshañerewépretuaocaeŵiouquletŷuainart. Did you get all that? Repeat it back to me." She looked at your confused features.

(A/N : Did you really get all of that though, seriously? Go back and read it again if you have to, GO!) 

"Umm? Can you please say it again?" You needed her to repeat it, if you were to repeat it.

"Ok, my name is Lezailüuacutainiäreblairshañerewépretuaocaeŵiouquletŷuainart. Alright, now repeat." She looked at you with confidence you were going to get it.

"Umm, Ok. Your name is Lakai...lw...aqut...aiire...niorep... frengra..... shanere..... yeprate.... estara... " It was getting real hard to remember it and say it. " Testhoean ....lebro....cort-" 

"NO, that's wrong." She looked at you disappointed. "You got it all wrong, How did you not get it?" 

Eren was giggling at your answer while he was laying his back against the wall. You thought he walked away a long time ago, guess not. "She's never going to get it, I told you, she is human. Human don't do spells, idiot."

You didn't like Eren's attitude, and you weren't giving up. "So, If I were to find a nickname for your 'name' can I call you that?" You wanted to call her something but her name was just..... yeah.

"Umm, I never had a 'nickname' what is that? Oh, Is it like a potion or a spell?" She was looking very excited. 

You didn't get why they kept saying 'spells' and 'potions' so often. But you just went with the flow. "No, but it is just a name that is different from your actual name. If I recall you had .... umm ... Shenair in the middle, maybe."

She looked at you confused, so did Eren. "Well, sort of it is pronounced Sheñere, but Shenair sounds close enough. So, is that my 'nickname'?" 

"Yes," you said very proudly. "That is now your nickname, I will call you Shenair from now on."

"Alright [y/n] [l/n], let's get this tour going!" Shenair was very excited and practically bouncing up and down. 

"Hey, if you are doing that, then I'm leaving, see you around [y/n]." Eren had waved goodbye and disappeared into the shadows mumbling something like "they made me hungry" and "she looked so tasty, it is going to be hard to find blood now." Or something along those lines. 

But that reminded you of the things that had happened. You and Shenair had already started walking down the hallway, a different one that actually had different things every five minutes. She described some things in the school. From clubs to classes, but some just didn't make any sense. 

(Later through the tour)

"This over here has a small door because this is the class for trolls and elves, and the one over there is for ghost, you can tell by the ectoplasm on the door." 

A lot of things left you questionable. 'Was I in the right school, well they know my name but, the classes and things seem off, maybe it is just spirit week or something. Or they like to prank people. But what about earlier?' The last question was the hardest, you had wanted answered.

"Umm ..... Shenair?" You tapped her shoulder while she was talking about the courtyard. "I have a question. Umm ... What was going on earlier, I mean like what was that about?" You weren't very clear on the question. 

"Do you mean my tour, I thought I was doing a good job?" She had a very confused and depressed look on her face. "Or do you mean when you were with Eren?"

That is what you meant, with Eren and the whole 'feeding' thing. And some of the other strange things. You had lots of questions.

Shenair could tell you were getting frustrated, she knew what you wanted to ask. "Oh, you want to know about that? Well, that is a long story, since you were told to be human you don't know. At least it is a good think your sharing a chamber with me. We are going to talk all night, just you wait." 

'share chambers together?' You were confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Oh I forgot, You humans use different phrases, hold on .... umm it is like 'bunking together' or sleeping in the same room. Understand?" She looked at you with her mismatched blue and green eyes, you wanted to ask about that too. You nodded to tell her you understood.

"Good, now lets head to bed and chat, then we can slumber. Come on, follow me." She started to run in your opposite direction. Soon she was out of your sight and no where to be seen.

Again you were lost. You did pay attention to her tour, so you knew only a little. But it was getting late and you were getting tired. ' What did she say about the doors again, maybe I can ask someone to help me. But last time that didn't work so good. This is getting so hard.' You started to slow down from tiredness. 

You stepped into something squishy, and slimy. Then you heard snickering behind you.

"You can't go no where with your eyes half open and your feet dragging." A male had said. They were still laughing and you thought if you turn around fast enough you could catch them, they sounded close so they couldn't be behind any corners.

You looked over your shoulder first and saw no one, you stepped out of the goop and turn around fully. Still no one. 

"Who are you, where are you?" You questioned them but all you got was the wind. "Umm ... is anyone there?" 

"Yeah we are here, But how can you not see us, we aren't even trying to be invisible?" You heard a female voice say. "Wait your human, what are you doing way back here, I thought the 'biters' would have gotten you by now." 

You felt a chill down your spine. You rubbed the back of your neck, and felt the same slimy goop.

"Ha, we are going to have so much fun with this. Come on Con- I mean ... uh... Brian ." The female voice said with a gust of wind. 

"That's not a good fake name for me, give me a better one." The male voice said in an angry way. You felt another gust of wind once more. Then the room was still.

You got scared as you were now in a darker room, and you started hearing whispers. You couldn't hear what they were exactly saying, but they were freaking you out. All of a sudden you felt something on your face. It was a lot of creepy crawlers, crawling on your face and body. You didn't like that feeling so you shaked them off and started to run. It felt as though you were running forever. A hall finally showed up, but it was torn down and broken. You opened the first door you walked upon and saw something unbelievable. It was your mother who was crying.

"Mom what is wrong? Mom!" You tried to call to her but she couldn't hear you, so you walked to her side. When you looked at what she was crying at you saw .... your own grave. you fell down to your knees, you could feel the tears started to form. 'What is this? How did this happen? Mom what is she going to do now?'. Those were the only things going through your head at the moment. Your mom then got up and said, "I guess I have no reason to live anymore." She then grabbed a knife out of her handbag and slit her throat. You couldn't take it, you started to cry as hard as ever. You couldn't believe what had just happened. You curled up into a ball and kept crying, but even harder. 

"Wait, Sasha, stop...." You tried to quiet down when you heard the male voice again. 

"But Connie why? I was having fun." You were able to stop your whining but the tears kept going.

"We took it too far, stop. " You felt something on your shoulder, something cold. You shivered at the touch and looked up. You saw a hand on your shoulder, pretty much see through. 

"Connie what is wrong? Why did we stop?" That was when you saw a girl show out of no where standing a few feet in front of you. She was also see through, but you could tell she was concerned and walking closer. You looked back to your shoulder and saw a boy crouching to your left. He looked you straight in the eye, but it almost looked like he didn't have any eyes sockets, just holes. When the woman crouched next to the man she also had only sockets.

"Connie what are yo-" 

"Are you alright? We aren't going to hurt you." He interrupted the girl who was next to him. He stood up and helped you up. You looked at him confused, and so did the girl.

"Come on Sasha, let's take her back." The boy said turning around and walking away from you. They both disappeared into thin air. 

You wiped away the tears, while trying to comprehend what just happened. You were soon back in the same hallway Shenair left you in. You walked in any direction, trying to find a way out of this messed up place.

"Y/N!!!! Where have you been? I went to the room and you weren't behind me!" You could hear Shenair running up the long hall, Fast. She was finally close to you and saw your dried tears.

"[Y/n] What happened? are you OK?" She asked looking you in the eyes. "Did someone hurt you?"

"I was soo scared, why did you leave me?" You tried not to cry while saying that. She hugged you.

"I'm sorry," You heard the same male's voice say. "Umm... is she alright?" You looked behind Shenair to see to people floating slightly off the ground, they were the two people from that 'thing'.

Shenair let you go, put her hands on her hips and turned around. She was ready to scold. "Oh I should have known it was you two troublemakers, what in your dead mind would make you do such a thing?" You were standing behind her, peeking over her shoulder.

The two people were either scratching their head or looking at their toes. "We're sorry, Ok. What can we do for you to not punish us." The female was pleading on her knees, still floating.

"First of all, You can start by apologizing to [y/n] and promise not to do pranks or eat extra meals for.... a week." The two looked surprised by Shenair's words.

"But that is still punishment, it is not fair." The boy had started whining

"Well, that is what you get for pranking a new student, again." Shenair crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "She's waiting." 

The two then floated towards you. You tighten your grip on the back of Shenair's shirt. "We're sorry for scaring you, and if there is anything we can do to apologize more, then ask." They both said in unison. They bowed their heads and looked at you. They both now had eyes, and color to their skin. They were still a faint see through.

"It is okay." You just wanted this to be over. They then floated back in front of Shenair, waiting for her orders.

"I want you two to introduce yourselves to [y/n]. now." Shenair was very demanding, but calmed down. "If you do I might just lower your punishment."

"Really! Alright, My name is Sasha Blouse." The brunette had said. " and He is Connie Springer." The girl was now excited. "We are both dead. " She looked at the boy. "Connie died from a- OW!

"Hey! I think you introduced yourself a little too much. And don't put out all my information!" Connie had said hitting Sasha on the head.

"Ok, Ok, that's enough, now your new punishment." Shenair was getting a little bit happier, since things were getting better. "You have to be good friends to [y/n] and I expect you to hang out with her. Show her the ropes and introduce her to more people. Don't. Get. Her. Into. Trouble. Got it?"

They both flinched at her last words. They soon backed up and, once again disappeared. A few moments later, You were soon being lifted off the ground.

"Alright! [Y/N] when your done come to my room!" You heard Shenair yell as you were lifted past the ceiling. You could still hear her faintly. "Connie and Sasha! Don't do anything weird, goodbye!"

You were now on the next level of the building. It was crazy crowded. All kinds of 'things' were walking around and talking.

Sasha poked your shoulder. You could see her clearly, no transparency and she had on colorful clothes. You realized Connie was on the other side. He was also wearing colorful clothes and non transparent. 

"This," Sasha started. " Is the social hall, where anyone who wants to just chat can come." Sasha looked at you with a big smile. Connie on the other hand, was now gripping your shoulder, with little excitement.

"Next is the Cafeteria. The best Level there is. Let's go." Connie then tugged on your arm and so did Sasha. She was more excited than Connie.

You then phased yet another ceiling. Going into the cafeteria, you saw only a few people. 

"Not a lot of people come here at night. So only a few want midnight snacks." Connie said setting you down on the ground. "This is going to be easy. Come Sasha." Both of them disappeared out of sight. As they were gone you walked around. 'They like doing that, don't they. Well, What do they have to eat I'm a little hungry'.

You walked towards what looked like a menu. You spoke aloud. "They have ... Bags of blood, Raw meat, Ectoplasm? What kind of menu is thi-" 

"Ah, Shit!..... I'm going to fucking kill you two, you floating piece of slime! Damn this is fucking... ah." You saw some guy swearing some where in the distance. He was a really hairy person, but soon all his hair was back to average. He actually had not a lot, just some dark grey/silver hair on his head.

You walked up behind him, he flinched at your touch. "Who are you, what are you here for, to humiliate me? Just leave me alone." He sounded rough, but inside you could tell he was hurt.

"It is alright, I am not here to humiliate you. I'm [y/n] and I'm new here, sooo....." You pleaded for him to turn around and he did. He looked younger than his hair visioned. He looked to be around your age. You looked into his light blue eyes, that were looking back at yours, irritated and surprised. 

"Wait are you part of the two joker's pranks or ... Are you really serious?" He voice softened as you looked at him with sincerity. 

"I'm serious. And ... umm I've been up all night and I'm hungry and lost and I'm sooo tired." You had started to whine near the end. 

He had started to laugh a little at your actions. "Well, I'm Joshua and I can help you around, if you want. We can probably get a snack from the vending machine."

He pointed towards a nearby vending machine, then picked up something off the ground. It was in a small pouch.

"What is that?" You asked, wondering what it was. He poked it and smiled at you, his teeth were sharp and he had a wide smile.

"This is for Micheal, it is a raw meat packet. He loves these, want to meet him?"

You didn't really want to get more lost by meeting someone, but you were just glad that you could talk to someone who didn't want to harm you. "Sure, I would love to meet him." 

Joshua led you to the vending machine, luckily there was at least a pop-tart inside. Joshua then pulled your wrist down a hall, you didn't walk for long before you were stopped in front of a door. Joshua opened it and you could see a little boy with golden brown hair, around six years old, was sitting on the bed holding a stuffed wolf.

"Hey Micheal, look what i got. And I brought a friend." He handed the bag to the boy and pushed him towards you. You were now fully in the room and shutting the door.

The boy was eating the food that was in the pouch. After eating it, he looked at you with a big smile "Wow, Joshua you never bring any friends, she looks really nice and pretty. Do you think she will like me?" The boy was talking to Joshua, then looked at you. 

"Hey there, I'm [y/n], and you are?" you smiled at the boy and he got even happier.

"I'm Micheal and you are really kind, can you be my friend too?" The boy looked at you with pleading brown eyes. 

"Of course, I wouldn't mind at all. I think you will turn out to be a great friend of mine." You were really good with kids, and you had emotions down packed.

"Yay!! I made a new friend. Did you see that Joshua, did you? I'm too happy to go to bed now. What to play with me [y/n]?" Micheal was jumping around and moving really fast. 

Joshua walked up to you. "Don't worry he will be tired out soon. Do you know where your room is? I can show you the way, if you want." Joshua then picked up Micheal.

"Do you want to come with me to take [y/n] to her room?" Joshua asked an already agreeing Micheal.

"Umm ... I know I am sharing a room with someone. But her name is too hard to pronounce, I could describe her though." You looked at Joshua who had already started to think of who you were talking about. He motioned for you to continue.

"OK, well she is at least average hieght and she wears a lab coat and a witch hat, she wears her hair in a ponytail, she-" Joshua interrupted you by opening the door with Micheal holding his hand. You followed.

"You must mean Lezailüuacutainiäreblairshañerewépretuaocaeŵiouquletŷuainart, she is the only one with that description. We have to walk a while but I know where she is."

{Few minutes later}

"And after you leave the courtyard and pass the gathering hall you go up the stairs, then we are here. Did you get all of that [y/n]. [Y/n]?" Joshua was concerned, because he was a really fast walker and you couldn't keep up. You were a few steps down the stairs when he called for you.

When you finally got to the top you were exhausted. "Yes, I have all that how much do we have left?"

"None we are here." You could hear Micheal's cheery voice say. You were surprised he was able to keep up with Joshua's pace. "You can go inside now, But you have to knock first, that is what Joshua says." Joshua ruffled Micheal's hair while smiling. 

"Yeah here is your room, you should get some rest. You seem to be very tired after all of that walking." Joshua had said before knocking on the door. It wasn't long before you could hear someone coming. "Well, here you go. We should talk again sometime. Just come by anytime, goodnight." Joshua and Micheal then started down the stairs as Shenair had opened the door.

"[y/n] where have you been, get in here." Shenair then shoved you inside the room. "Did those tricksters desert you? I'll have to get them later." 

You looked around the room as Shenair spoke. There was scientific bottles and tubes everywhere. There was also a big pot shoved in a corner. "No, they didn't desert me, I just walked off, sort of. I meet this very kind person. His name was Joshua and he had a roommate, I think, named Micheal. Do you know them?" You questioned while you were poking at a beaker containing some green liquid.

"Well let's see, Joshua and Micheal, yes they are in room 623 in the east dorm. They seemed nice, huh? They weren't really the type to hunt." Shenair trailed off into her own conversation. She had stopped when she heard you yawn while looking at a sheet of paper on the desk. 

"If you are tired [y/n], then lay in that bed on the other side of the room. I already cleaned it and added new sheets and pillows. I might go to sleep as well." She pointed to a bed that had looked to be in good shape. When you had sat on it, it felt as though you were sitting on clouds. You didn't realize it but now you were face deep in your pillows and already under your covers. 

"It is soft, right? Well, I guess that comfortable potion worked then. You get some sleep, I'll go to bed soon. Goodnight." She had said as you were drifting off into sleep. 'I wonder what she means by potion, I'll just ask her tomorrow. I'm too sleepy right now.' 

And with that you were out like a flame. That night you slept in a good mood and a comfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were some words that were a bit ... odd. But don't get me wrong they are real words. The schools name is actually another word for monster, same for monstrum. But Nicklemonous is a fake name. Sorry if there is anyone named Nicklemonous, It was a complete coincident. If you would like to see definitions for the words there is a link or you could just look them up yourselves for better results.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster ----For 'Monstrum'
> 
> http://www.thesaurus.com/browse/lusus%20naturae -----For 'Lusas Naturae'
> 
> http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/lusus%20naturae ------To know how to say 'Lusas Naturae' (Just in case, maybe)


	3. Meeting the Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet the principal, but you haven't seen him all day. You end up sitting in the principal's office with Eren, talking for hours. Eren finally start to look for the principal outside of the room, You tag along. When you do find him though, The information you are told is unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Long story short, literally, I had a huge page of this one chapter and then I had them sectioned, a lot. So I broke them up into different parts and chapters. One of the parts was just an extra though, That will be in a future chapter. So the next few chapters are a little short. 
> 
> Sneak peek for the extra: you get to know a little bit about Shenair's background. A very small bit of her being.

"...[y/n]..." You could hear a familiar voice beyond your slumber.

"[y/n] Wake up." Shenair was nudging your shoulder. "Wake up [y/n], I need to know that you're alive."

'What does she mean? ... I might as well wake up before she gets scared.' You opened your eyes, only to see yourself sitting on a cold surface, with suction cups on your head.

"W-what is this?" You were restrained down by your wrist and ankles. "Shenair, why am I tied up! Shenair!"

"Calm down [y/n], I'm coming." Shenair popped up around the corner, wearing goggles and gloves. She undid your bracelets and shackles.

"Ow, Shenair, is there a meaning for this?!" You were still pretty upset.

"Well, no, but you see the thing is th-" She was cut off by your very worried and scared expression.

You looked into her mix-matched blue/green eyes for an answer. There was none.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She asked looking for mercy.

She looked like she was trying not to whine. "Fine, just at least tell me what you were doing?" She seemed to tense up from the question.

"Oh! I was just testing your brain to see how much capacity it can take." She seemed very unsure to explain the experiment. " There wasn't much harm done to you. No need to worry. _It wasn't like I put a spell on you or anything._ " She said that last part as a whisper.

"Okay, well ... uhh .... what time is it?" You were trying to start a normal conversation.

"Well, it must be around 7:30, Breakfast time. Are you hungry." She started heading out of a steel door, you followed.

When you were back in the regular bedroom, you turned around to see where you two had come from. You seen nothing.

"What? What happened to the room?" You were very confused. Shenair ignored your question.

You blew it off as Shenair waited as you had gotten dressed and fixed your hair.

Shenair turned around to see you. She asked a very strange question. "Hey [y/n], If i were to ask you first, Can I do experiments on you?"

You were hesitating to answer, but you had started to think that it was just a joke or a prank to see what you would say, so you agreed.

"Sure why not. I wouldn't mind." When you spoke, Shenair was so excited, it like as if she was about to start bouncing of the walls.

"I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD AGREE, YES!!!" She yelled as she ran out of the door.

"Wait, Shenair!!" you ran after her through the door. She was already halfway down the hall. You had no chance of catching up to her.

"How is she so fast. She needs to join track." You were already hyperventilating as you thought. You started back to the room to see if you could find a map, You started somewhere around a big pile of papers.

'I wonder if she keeps it somewhere around here.' You searched through her things. She had jars filled with random stuff everywhere.

'Can't find one. Man, this is going to be a long day.' You walked back out of the room and down the hall. You walked for a long time down a very peaceful hallway. 'I wonder if most people are in classes. By the way, what _are_ my classes?'

The question just hit you. You don't have any classes. And you never found the office, so you can't go ask the Principal or Vice Principal or anything.

 

* * *

 

You were trying to remember Joshua's directions back to his room, but you only had faint memory. 'Maybe if I find him, He can help me. I need better memory for sure.'

Memory wasn't your best topic, you could barely remember anything. And now it is reflecting back on you.

You did remember Shenair say something like they were in room 346 in the north dorm, maybe.

You followed the courtyard map into the north dorm, You walked up the stairs to the 3rd level, where rooms 300-399 were. You noticed that the drapes were very thin as it let in most of the sun. You finally found room 346.

You knocked on it, when you did you could hear a woman's voice. "Coming in a sec."

'I don't think he had a girl as a roommate.' You were questioning if you had the right room.

When they opened the door, you saw an older woman, about 24 or something, with brown hair and glasses, wearing a red and black outfit.

"Hey there, Whatcha need?!" She was practically yelling as she spoke.

"I was just looking for room 346. Umm.... is this the right room, by any chance?" You tried to not sound like you were lost, except you were.

"Yes indeed it is, And it is also the residence of Hange Zoe, and _you_ are?" She looked at you with a huge grin.

You smiled back at her. "I'm [y/n], but it seems I have the wrong room. Excuse me." You tried to walk out of this awkward situation.

She attempted to catch you before you got too far away. "Wait, [y/n] is it? You must be new, do you want me to help you or something?" She asked already walking beside you.

"If you could, that would be great, I think this is my third time getting lost. Thank you." You said as she walked up to another room.

"Can you wait a second, I want to introduce you to some people I know. Okay." She said as she knocked on the door. You could hear movement in the room.

"State your name and cause." You heard a male voice say.

"It's Hange, I got a newcomer." She yelled into the door. You heard another voice speak up.

"Don't let her in." You heard another male voice say. "We don't need to greet every person she brings. Let her walk away."

"She can hear you, you know. And that's just rude." The first male voice said.

"That is rude, please let me in." Hange started to whine, leaning on the door. She got back up as she was excited to see the door open.

A blonde headed man with a kind face opened the door. "Hello Hange, Come in." He said with a welcoming smile.

He looked at you. "And who would we have here?" He moved over to let you walk in as well.

"This is [y/n] and she is new, so I was hoping that you would introduce yourself to her." Hange said as she stood beside you with a big smile.

You were looking through out the room instead of listening. 'Wow, this room is spotless. I wish my room at home was like this. This is amazing.' You glanced over parts of the room with amazement.

You could fell shivers went up your spine as you looked passed someone on the bed.

He was looking straight at you. You couldn't break the glare you and him had. His grey eyes were just terrifying.

You were taken out of the staring contest when Hange nudged you. "[y/n], this is Erwin." She was motioning towards the blonde.

He held out his hand. "Hello [y/n], It is nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy the college so far." He did another one of those smiles again.

You smiled back as you shook his hand. "It is good to meet you too." You seen him back up as he looked at the man on the bed.

The man turned his head, ignoring Erwin's offer to come greet you. "Levi, come introduce yourself. Now." He demanded. With that the man stood up and walked over.

You could hear Hange giggling behind you. Erwin turned back to you. "[Y/n], This is Levi." He said as you held your hand out to shake his.

"Hello, Levi." You said with your kindest greeting. You stood there with your hand out for a long awkward moment.

Levi finally grabbed it when Erwin pushed him to do it. He let go and wiped his hands with a napkin, You swore that came out of nowhere. He stood there staring at you for a while.

"Alright, well now that this is over, I will take [y/n] where she needs to be. Bye you guys." Hange said as she grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the door. The door was closed soon after that.You were hand in hand with Hange as you walked down the hall.

You were now in the lowest part of the north dorm. You walked out the door, only to be stunned by the sudden sunlight. It was quiet in the courtyard, except for the wind, until Hange asked a question.

"So, [y/n], What kind of monster are you?" She asked nonchalantly as she walked.

You were confused by the question though. "What do you mean?"

You asked with much confusion. You both slowly stopped as she spoke.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean', what kind of monster are you? Vampire, Werewolf, Ghost, Troll, Witch? I couldn't tell by your aura like usual, it was strange. But I was able to cancel out most by your appearance. Such as an Elf, Cyclops, Giant, Sprite, Water Nymph, Blah Blah...."

Hange kept going on as you sat there in deep confusion. 'What is she talking about? Aren't all of those just old folktales, They don't _really_ exist. Do they?'

You then asked a question, that even confused you.

"What kind of _'monster'_ are you, Hange?" You interrupted Hange's explanation.

She wasn't too shocked by your question "I'm an AOD, An Angel of Darkness." She had said with much confidence as she put her hand into a fist and set it on her chest.

You sat there with the dumbest 'what?' face ever. When Hange saw this, she took off the leather jacket she was wearing.

"If you don't believe me, then look at this." She pulled you in front of her, as she turned to her side and stuck her arms out.

You were shocked as she did the most unbelievable thing you could imagine.

She had pitch black wings, longer than both of your height's combined.

"Go ahead you can touch them." She said as she cupped one of the wings as she left the other one spread.

"... Wow, how is this possible?" You said while feeling her 'wings'. They felt very soft and the feathers were huge.

Before she cupped both of her wings, she plucked one of he feathers and gave it to you.

As you looked at the feather, you didn't see how she hid her wings back up. She put her leather jacket back on.

"So, do you believe me now?" You sat there in awe as you held the feather, it was bigger than you hand.

She put an arm over your shoulder and you two started to walk again. "So, as I was saying, what kind of monster are you."

She looked down at you once more to see that you looked like a troubled child trying to spell a hard word.

"[y/n], what is wrong did I pass a boundary or something." She stood in next to you and looked you in the eyes.

You pretty much understood what was going on. The tour Shenair gave you, Eren ... maybe. Even that strange hallucination with those two people.

" I thought I was human. And now I'm here with a bunch of different _things_. I thought that this was a regular school, and I enrolled and got myself in this predicament." You had started to walk around in circles as you spoke. You were very frustrated.

Hange noticed that you called yourself human. "Wait, you said you were .... _Human_? That can't be, the Grandmaster wouldn't let humans this far in. We have to go to him. Uhh ... what should I do?" Hange started to freak out as you stopped talking to see what she would do.

"Oh I know, " She said as she got closer to you. She had a worried look on her face as she spoke.

"Sleep." She said with a soft voice. You were soon getting tired, very tired. You didn't realize it, but Hange took off her jacket, picked you up and started to fly. You were too sleepy to be afraid of what was going on.

You were soon fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

Your eyelids were heavy, you couldn't lift them. You had felt a soft cushion under you. 'This is a very comfortable bed. Is it mine?' You thought. As you slept you could hear distant talking.

"Grandmaster, what do we do? You said no humans allowed." A female voice said. Even though it sounded familiar, you couldn't put a face to the voice.

You could feel yourself falling back asleep. You drifted back off into your slumber. You felt a hand on your forehead, it was a male's hand.

"Hange," The male spoke. "It is best if I don't tell you." The hand lifted away from your forehead. 

You heard footsteps walking away from you. Each footstep making you more drowsy. You fell back asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"[y/n] .... [y/n]!" You could hear Shenair calling beyond your sleep, again. You opened your [e/c] eyes to meet blue and green ones. Shenair was looking at you with worry.

"What? What happened?" You asked trying to get some answers. But instead of answering you, Shenair gave you a hug. 

She backed away and then had a look of calmness in her features. "[y/n], I'm sorry. It is my fault you got lost, again. Can you forgive me?" She looked at you with a puppy dog face.

You felt sympathy for the girl, you had set your hand on her shoulder. "It is okay, I forgive you. Umm ... Where are we exactly? You asked, now noticing you weren't in your room or in your bed. 

Instead it looked more like a regular office, with a bed in the corner. You got up from the regular bed and walked to the center of the room. You could see that it was really big and had lots of space.

Shenair had followed you to the center. "This is the principles office. You can take a seat." She said as she pulled a chair in front of the big wooden desk.

"The principal? I finally get to see someone who is in charge and can help me, I am grateful." You said getting comfortable in the chair.

"Though I am happy that I get to meet him, but I don't remember how I got here. Do you know Shenair?" You looked back to where Shenair was supposedly standing, but she vanished. You looked around the room and didn't see her anywhere.

You ended up sitting there for a while, thinking about what had happened. You remembered going to go look for Joshua, but that was all. You don't even know if you had found him.

You waited for about 20 minutes before getting out of the chair and looking around the room. You knew it was rude to look through other people's stuff, but you seen that there was a huge bookcase with all kinds of books. Ranging from shape,size, and color.

You walked over to the bookshelf, and saw a velvet red covered one. You pulled it out to read it, it read 'Mother's guide to understanding my vampire son'. You questioned the title many times.

You put it back where it was and went down the row. All the books on that row from left to right were vampire and blood type related. It ranged from hospital guides about which blood type is most rich to Dracula's old folktales. You were surprised you didn't see any twilight.

You skipped to the next row of books. This shelf was filled with facts about ghost and poltergeists. You bypassed several other shelves as you waited for someone to show up. You got bored of looking at books and their weird titles, so you wondered over to the principles desk.

You seen that a big grey book was resting on the edge. It didn't have a title, but it was pretty big. You wanted to open it, but you felt as though you already did enough snooping into people things.

You sat back down in your seat, you could hear footsteps coming towards the door. It seemed as though they had trouble opening it. When they did open the door you were surprised. You thought it would have been the someone from the higher ups, but instead it was a certain brown haired boy.

"E-Eren?! What are you doing here?!" You asked as he started walking towards the bookshelf. "Have you seen the principal? Are you listening?!" While Eren was pulling books out of their places, he was ignoring you. He finally noticed you sitting at the desk. He looked at you, he seemed a little worried.

"[y-y/n] What are you doing in here?" He asked as he walked up towards you. He watched as you got up from your chair. "Your not allowed to be in here, I was told that there would be no one in here. I didn't hear any movement."

You got up from your chair. He watched you as you tried to explain. "Well, I'm here because Shenair brought me, I think. Why are you here?" You asked him, he turned his back to you.

"That is none of your business." He said as though he was embarrassed that you seen him. He walked back towards the bookshelf.

"Are you here for the principal too. I have been waiting for a while now, but you can wait with me." You gave him the offer, He seemed a little disappointed.

"I might as well. But you can't tell Shenair I broke in okay." He said as he sat in another chair, that came from nowhere.

You were confused. "Broke in? Wasn't the door unlocked? Or -"

"Sshh, No the door was unlocked!!" He cut you off, you were shocked by the way his voice sounded so suspicious. "J-just forget about it, alright." He said as he hung his head in his lap.

"Okay." You seen he wasn't really telling the truth but you blew it off. "I see that you seem to call her Shenair as well now, huh." You said with a little bit of happiness.

"Yeah, after you started calling her that, it seemed it was easier to say that than her real name. So I tried it out and it seemed to roll of the tongue." He said as he looked up at you. He seemed a bit better now that he was talking to you normally. You were glad that things were going a little better than the first time you meet him.

Speaking of which, "Hey sorry about last time." Eren said. You looked at him as he stood out of his chair. He walked over to you. "Why don't we start over?" He held out his hand.

You stood up to shake it. "Alright. My name is [y/n] [l/n]. It is nice to meet you." You put on your best smile.

He did too. You could see those sharp teeth once again. "Hello [y/n], My name is Eren Yeager." He stopped shaking your hand and just held it. Moments passed before he let it go. "So, how do you like the school." He asked as he watched you sit back in your chair.

He pulled his chair closer to yours. He sat down beside you, He listened closely as you spoke. "Well, After Shenair had gave me a tour, I met with two more people. I think their names were Connie and Sasha."

He looked at you confused. "Connie and Sasha. Never heard of them." He said as you continued.

"Maybe you can meet them. But they were showing me more of the school, they _disappeared_ after showing me the cafeteria though." You emphasized on the disappearing part, because that was what really happened.

You told Eren how the rest of your day had went, meeting Joshua and Micheal, then walking to your room with them. You started to tell him about this morning after that, you could only tell him bits and pieces though, because that was all you could remember.

"And after going to look for him, you say you blacked out? Well then how did you end up in here?" Eren had asked after you were done telling him everything.

"I don't know. Shenair just told me to wait here after I woke up on that bed over there." You pointed towards the boring bed in the corner. Eren looked over to it, then back at you.

"So you don't know why your here?" He was very confused.

"No, but I thought I could ask the principle some questions when he gets here. I'm just glad I was finally able to find someone in charge, since _you_ weren't any help." You pointed at Eren, he just scratched he back of his head.

"Yeah~, sorry about that again. It was just ~~instinct~~ a habit, that's all. Don't worry about it." His cheeks grew a slight pink as he thought about his earlier actions. "That was weird, but if you need any more help, I could definitely help alright?" He asked hoping you would forgive him.

You nodded your head. "Sure, I won't mind. As long as you don't get me lost again." You laughed just a little as Eren's cheeks had grew a darker shade of pink.

"Do you know how long it has been since Shenair told you to stay here?" Eren asked as his cheeks calmed down. You were calm too.

"About an hour maybe. It has been a while though." You said as you thought about the time. There wasn't any kind of clock in the room and there were no windows to see how high the sun was. "Did you happen to see her on your way here?"

Eren had to think for a moment. "No. I haven't seen her at all today, but she must be looking for the principal if it has taken her this long." He said shrugging his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

You two had continued with the small talk for a half hour. You and Eren had spoke about all kinds of things. You had gotten to know Eren more and he got to learn more about you.

He told you about how he met Mikasa and Armin. First he had seen Mikasa as she was walking her way to school A few years ago, and Mikasa had introduced Armin to him not long after. You didn't realize it but he had left out a few very important parts.

You had told him about how your parents got divorced and you just graduated from high school. He seemed to be surprised when you told him how old you were when you graduated.

"Wait, you were only 16 years old? Don't you usually graduate when your 17 or 18 years?" He questioned your use of words.

You weren't surprised by his confusion. "Yeah your supposed to be, but I had somehow skipped a grade at some point. It didn't make since at the time either, but I didn't care, As long as I understood the subject and kept my grades up." You said with honesty.

"Alright. I believe you, you look like a smart person after all." He said. He leaned back in his chair more. "It has been a while since I came, I wonder what is taking them so long." He looked up to the ceiling.

"Maybe she can't find him." You suggested. It has been a long time though.

"Yeah, he is hard to find. But usually _she_ would have seen him by now." Eren stood up to stretch, you watched him. After stretching, he walked towards the door.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving?" You ask confused of his actions.

"Well if she hasn't found him by now we can go looking for her, that would be easier than finding him ourselves." He said as he opened the door. You followed him out of it.

You both walked down the quiet hall. "But what if she did find him and is on her way here? Then we are just walking away from them." You tried to persuade him to stay but he just kept walking.

"If she has him, then we would see them on the way out." He said, you just agreed and walked along side him. You two ended up walking all the way to the entrance of the building.

Eren stopped at the front door, you were confused. "Are we going to keep going or are we going to wait at the door for them?" You asked as you stood behind Eren.

"This is fine, we don't have to walk further." He said as he leaned on the wall.

You leaned on the wall with him. "So, you drag me out of the room, to stand on the wall." You slid down the wall until you sat on the floor. "The floor isn't as comfortable as a chair." You said puffing your cheeks and being picky.

Eren slid down the wall and sat with you. "Sorry, but I didn't feel like sitting in a room. There isn't anything to do in there." He said as he head his head on the wall.

You looked at him with a challenging look. "So your saying there is something to do here? All I see is us in an empty hallway." You watched as he stood up.

"There aren't many things, but there are more things to do out here than in there. Watch." He walked further down the hallway. You watched closely as he turned back towards you.

He did a cartwheel all the way back to your position. You saw his messy hair, you did nothing but laugh.

"See, you can't do that in a boring room, can you?" He was able to get out in between breaths.

"I have to admit it, you can't. But your hair it is ..." You pointed at his head as you fell over in a pit of laughter.

He seemed to have caught on to what you were laughing about and he sat beside you. "If that is funny than I can make it funnier." He said as he lifted his arms and ruffled his hair.

You were laughing so hard that your stomach had started to hurt. Eren seen this and started laughing at your state. Him laughing only made you laugh even harder. And the cycle continued.

You were able to calm down at one point. "Alright, come here." You said between giggles. "Let me fix it before I laugh a lung out." Your joke put Eren into a laughing mess.

You reached up to his head, you patted down a _lot_ of hairs that were sticking out. You left out one though, it made you laugh the most. Eren didn't mind you touching his hair, it felt a little natural. He would shake your hand from time to time while you fixed his hair, just because he was laughing at how you were trying to make it perfect.

"And done." You said. Eren didn't notice that you left a strand of hair sticking up, so he was confused as to why you were still laughing.

He laughed along with you. "What is funny now? Did you make my hair worse or something?" He asked as he straighten the rest of his hair. You two kept laughing for a while.

"Looks like you two are getting along." You heard a familiar voice. You looked up to see Shenair smiling above you.

"Hey~ there Shenair." You said standing up. Eren stood next to you. "Where have you been? I have been wondering where you were for about two hours." You told her as all of you walked back towards the office.

"Well the thing is, Umm.. I went to go get the Principal and he didn't want to come, then when he did come, you weren't in the room so I had go find you." She turned a corner. You were nudging Eren who was walking beside you.

"I told you we should have stayed there." You whispered to him.

"Yeah, but you can't say you didn't have fun." He whispered back to you. You nodded at the fact that you did enjoy it.

When you three finally got to the room, Shenair stopped in front of the door. "Okay look, This is something the principal usually doesn't do but he thought this was a special occasion. So don't think that this is normal alright." She said as she opened the door.

You seen a older man sitting at the desk. He had a very long grey beard and wore round glasses. He was wearing a normal brownish suit with elbow patches. He looked so old school.

"Hello there. [y/n] [l/n] I have heard so much about you." He said as you sat back down in the chair you were too familiar with.

You questioned him. "Where did you hear things about me?" You asked as you got comfortable.

"Well, I see you had given _a certain someone_ a nickname." He said motioning his brown eyes towards Shenair.

"Oh you see, I couldn't understand her name and she said it was fine to call her Shenair." You explained to him. He smiled.

"I'm glad that you are getting used to your surroundings [y/n], but do you know what you are in?" He asked directing his attention to Shenair.

You shook your head. The principal had set his hands on the table and sighed. "Well, this will be confusing." He began.

"I know that you have seen some weird things around here and i-" You cut off the man with your statement.

"I have seen a lot of weird things like ... Eren," You pointed your fingers to him and kept talking. "And those two people I meet yesterday. Especially that thing with that _hallucination_ was weird for sure."

He glanced at Eren who was looking in the other direction whistling. The principal then spoke to you once more.

"Yes, you would think they are weird after all, but in this school they are normal." He paused as he seen your face change to pure confusion.

Shenair had joined in the conversation. "This school is special, meaning it is definitely different from other schools."

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Do you remember when I told you the name of the school?" She paused for a moment.

 

She looked at you with her mix match eyes. _"Well, This is a school for monsters."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far, If there are any mistakes or confusion about something please tell me. I would like to know if I'm doing all right or if I am just wasting my time.
> 
> Comments, I would like to know your opinion. Thank you for reading this far, and not just passing through.
> 
> I really hope you like it and I'm glad you enjoyed it. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter! Bye Bye. :)


	4. Meeting the Principal - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. This is a part I had cut to make it shorter. 
> 
> Please tell me if you like it so far, or if I am just wasting my time.
> 
> Thank you for reading, See you in the next chapter.
> 
> Spoiler Alert - It's an extra!

_"This is a school for monsters."_

 

Even though She spoke calmly and was dead serious, it felt as though you were in a huge prank or something.

"Your kidding right?" You said laughing nervousely. You really wan't to believe this was a joke. Sadly, it wasn't.

"No, Everyone here is a _monster._ _I_ _am_ a monster as well." Eren had said as he walked towards your chair. You inched away only a few as he rested his hands on the back of your chair.

You looked at the principal for help. "If that is the truth then why am _I_ here?" You said, voice shaking.

He seemed a little too calm about the situation. "[y/n], I had been curious as to how you were able to find this school and found ways to enroll yourself in, so I had thought that maybe you weren't human."

You didn't believe him. You couldn't. "But I _am_ human, I'm sure of it." You said confidently.

"Yes, it seems you are human, and your personality and aura says you're human." You were relieved by his words, but you were still a little scared. "So instead of erasing your memory and hiding this place from you like any other human, I was going to enroll you into the school and teach you about different kinds of monsters and other things?" He waited for your response.

You were scared and confused at the same time. You didn't know whether you should accept this or not. This could all be a dream or just a crazy hallucination. You felt as though if you were to stay here with monsters, you were bound to get hurt. You had nowhere else to go though. There weren't anymore colleges for miles. Your options weren't very good ones.

"What do I get if I stay?" You asked trying not to show the worry and fear in your voice. The principal looked back at you in question.

"Well, ... What do you want?" He wondered what you would say.

You were stumped, you didn't know. What _did_ you want, what would equal the cost to you staying in a college with creatures that could kill you.

You had one thing that popped into your head. "Protection. Protection from all the monsters, guarantee that I am safe." You said showing no fear at all.

All of them were surprised, they would have thought that you would have wanted money or immortality, like other greedy humans. They didn't know if they could protect you from _all_ the monster, but they could try.

The Principal stuck out his hand, he wanted you to shake it. "Alright, We can do that." He smiled.

You shook his hand, after wiping the sweat off of it first. You smiled back at him as you wondered about something.

"If the school is full of Monsters then, What kind of monster are you ... uh..." You forgot his name! You didn't know what to call him at all?! How could you do that?!

He laughed under his breath. "My name is Nickledomous, you call me Grandmaster though. If you would see me any other time  than this ... I'm invisible."

 

"..."

 

What? Did you hear that correctly. You were stunned.

 Yeah, he is the invisible man." Shenair spoke up. "Usually he would only show up in pictures and videos, But I was able to make him visible to meet you."

"The invisible man? I only thought that was just ... " You trailed off as he stood up.

"A folktale, a bedtime story, a myth. I get those a lot. Don't worry they don't offend me anymore, I've heard worse things about me." He walked towards you.

You stood out of your chair as he motioned you to come closer. "[y/n], I am glad that you agreed to join. Now that you are here, you can show many monsters what being human is like. You can tell them things they don't know about your species."

He slightly leaded you away from Eren and Shenair. You leaned in to him as he started whispering. "But you can't tell all of them your human, some of the students either have grudges to humans or they could attack without warning, if they find out you're human you can die instantly. I can't stop all of them from harming you alright."

You stopped being scared and worried a while ago. "Of course, I will only tell them i am a special monster. Then, I can learn if they are okay with humans before I tell them. But what would I tell them if they ask?"

This made Grandmaster think. "What monster would you want to be if you could be one?" He smiled at you.

"A monster, any monster? I can't be a monster that is around here, they might see me and point me out." You said, Grandmaster agreed.

"You're right, but I have all of the kinds of monsters here. I have to find a certain monster you can be, just tell the kids that you don't know. Maybe they can give you some ideas of what to be. Is that fine."

"That sounds great. I guess this means that I am now a student of your school. I will try my best to fit in as best as I can." You finished talking to him as you walked back to your seat.

You didn't sit down though, as Grandmaster had asked that Eren would go around a few of the students and tell you what kind of monsters they are and some facts about them.

"Grandmaster, I don't know all of the students though." Eren complained. "Can I just take her to my friends?" He was trying to convince the Grandmaster to downsize the amount of people he had to introduce.

"Fine, but I want her to meet enough people to make enough friends. I don't want her to feel alone." Shenair added in. "Even though I am the only friend she needs." She started gloating.

"You might want to get started before suppertime." Grandmaster said.

"Supper?!" You were confused. " But I haven't even had breakfast or lunch yet!" You just realized that you haven't eaten all day.

Everyone was surprised. Shenair was the most surprised. "How?! You didn't eat at all today.?!" She grabbed your shoulders and shook you vigorously.

After she stopped to let you speak, you were a little dizzy. "No~, All~ I rememb~er was being left~."

"Left?" Shenair said calmly.

You were able to control your voice now. "Yeah, I woke up this morning, and you dragged me to the hallway and ran away." You said as you watched her cheeks grow pink.

"I-It wasn't like that Grandmaster." She said, her voice shaking. Grandmaster was glaring her down.

"And I had went to go look for Joshua, but I got lost. I don't remember much after that though. Can't believe I missed breakfast and Lunch, wow." You were surprised too.

"That's all you remember?" Grandmaster asked.

You thought for a moment, you felt pain in the front of your forehead. "I remember waking up in that bed, that's all."

You pointed to the bed in the corner, it made sense to everyone but you. Grandmaster had blew it off and told Eren to take you, and then lead you to Supper.

Eren pulled you out the door, Grandmaster stood from his chairs to wave goodbye to you. You glanced down past his knees, You couldn't see anything but the chair behind him.

"Wait, Eren what ab-" Eren cut of your question by slamming the door behind you. You two made your way towards the dorm where Eren was going to introduce you to his friends.

 


	5. EXTRA - Black and White

 

{Meanwhile inside the Principal's Office}

 

After Eren had shut the door, Shenair and Grandmaster stood for a second.

Shenair finally broke the silence. "So, did you sense anything?" She said sitting in the chair you were sitting in all day.

"Nothing, Same as yesterday. Did you get any information?" Grandmaster spoke as he walked towards the bookshelf.

"No Grandmaster, Her head is full of memories and facts. Non including monsters or magical creatures, only things close enough to them were things that were told as jokes and stories. The usual Human beliefs." Shenair sounded monotone, a little bit dissatisfied.

"I see, We have to do more research. She seems like a nice person though. " Grandmaster pulled a book off the bookshelf and walked to his desk.

"Yeah, ..." Shenair paused as she watched grandmaster walk past her. "Grandmaster, I see it is wearing off. Just in time too." Shenair smiled at the man.

The man laughed. "Yes indeed. It wouldn't be good if regular students saw me like this,without a camera." He laughed more as he sat in his chair.

"It is nice to see you in color though. You are a very kind man after all." Shenair leaned onto his desk. "Your wrinkles are getting deeper." She said laughing herself.

"You crazy girl. Just like your mother." He opened the book.

"At least I ain't mad, like dad." Shenair looked down at her legs.

"Don't feel bad, you got his good looks and superiority." He patted the girl on her head. "Listen. You are very special okay, you know this. Why do you think I have you as an apprentice?"

Shenair looked up at him, tears in her eyes but still smiling. "Your right grandmaster, I am your apprentice. But my parents, they left and..." Shenair trailed off as she cried.

Grandmaster stood out of his chair and walked to her side. "Don't cry. We have been through this, does this mean you haven't been  taking your medication?" He guided Shenair to stand up.

She stood and rested in his chest. "Yes Grandmaster." She was able to say after calming her tears. She stayed on his chest for a moment as she shut her eyes. "Grandmaster ..."

"Hmm" He answered.

"I like it better when your in color. If you could, please become visible more often. It shows me your still here." Shenair opened her eyes to fell Grandmasters hand on her head, but not seeing the arm that holds it.

She slowly started to cry as she watched Grandmaster slowly disappear. "Shenair, This is only temporary. I can't be like this for long." He said quietly. His chest was now becoming transparent.

Shenair started to cry harder as she could see him disappearing before her eyes. "Grandmaster,"She said calmly as her  tears fell, feeling nothing but sadness. "I haven't been taking my medications, because I thought they could come back. I can't think of them clearly."

"Shenair, you know those medications help you. Not taking them can cause you problems such as these emotion mix-ups." He paused because he wanted her to finish it.

Grandmasters head was the only thing still visible. "I know, I start seeing those things. But Grandmaster," She looked up at his visible head. "If you... Die ... then you will be just like the _'hallucinations'_."

Grandmaster hugged Shenair tightly. "If I do die, you will know the difference. I will not be one of those, But that is a long time from know, maybe." He slowly let go of the poor unhealthy girl in front of him.

Even though Grandmaster is invisible, In Shenair's eyes Grandmaster was always a black and white figure. She could see him whether he was visible or not. She liked it better when he was visible though, It would prove he was still there.

Shenair could see the man's color going away. His white hair and tan wrinkled skin was fading in a dark gray. Shenair stopped staring at the man's features and dug her face into his shirt, his even darker grey shirt. She started to pound her fist on his chest.

"Grandmaster, promise me you will be colorful again. PROMISE ME!" She yelled, her anger was starting to show.

All the man's color was now gone. "You need to lie down. I can go get your medications, you are going through withdrawal." He pulled the young girl away from him.

She started to shout and stomp her feet. "NO! YOU CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!" She hollered and screamed. Grandmaster hand to force her onto the bed. He pulled a syringe out of his pockets.

"Look  yourself, you need your medications daily!" He attempted to speak calmly to her. He struggled in being able to inject the liquified medication into her arm.

Shenair's became restless. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS GRANDMASTER!! GRANDMA-... ma...master..." She was then injected with the syringe.

She calmed down quick. She started to laugh quietly as she was feeling drowsy. "Grandmaster,..." She whispered.

Grandmaster had sat on the bed next to the tranquilized girl. "Promise me you will take your medications." He said not even looking at her.

Shenair slowly shut her eyes, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "I can't, ..." Grandmaster looked at her sleeping body.

 

 

 _"If I do I won't be able to find them."_ With that she was fast asleep.


End file.
